Maxolution
(The) Maxolution (stylized as MAXolution) is a villainous professional wrestling stable performing in UCWA's San Francisco Wrestling and Canadian Championship Wrestling, consisting of Max Collins, Curt Lazarus and Shane Danielson. Lazarus and Danielson are the current CCW Tag Team Champions in their first reign. Collins, Lazarus and Danielson debuted the stable on April 9, 2018 when Lazarus and Danielson interfered on Collins' behalf against Nico Rider where Collins was defending the WCCW Television Championship. Lazarus and Danielson would continue to help Collins retain his Television Championship until Collins lost it to Will Neilson at WCCW: World Divided. Around this same time, Danielson and Lazarus captured the CCW Tag Team Championships after having been handed them by then CCW owner Josh Holloway. Danielson and Lazarus would go onto successfully defend their titles on multiple occasions and their current reign is the longest reigning championship title reign in CCW history at 140 days and counting. History Background and formation In February 2018, Collins signed a contract with Western Canada Championship Wrestling, CWC's Western Canada territory. Collins made his debut on the first episode "War Games" where he lost in a Triple Threat match involving himself, Bryan Blaze and Lukas Jacobs with Blaze pinning Jacobs. A week later at "Carpe Diem", Collins defeated Rick Bisbane in a first round Canadian Cup tournament match. Collins would go onto defeat Beca Grayson in the next round of the Canadian Cup tournament thus advancing to the Fatal Four Way Finals match at the CWC Anniversary Showcase where he would come up short losing out to eventual winner, Bryan Blaze. A week later, Collins would defeat Brett Edgar to win the WCCW Television Championship. Since debuting Collins had been alluding to taking over WCCW and that nobody could stop them from doing so. A week later, Collins would successfully defend the title against Nico Rider after interference from two individuals – later revealed to be Shane Danielson and Curt Lazarus, both of whom who trained with Collins at Iron Asylum and whom Collins had been alluding to over the last couple of months as the trio became known as the MAXolution. After holding the Television Championship for 28 days, Collins dropped the title to Will Neilson at World Divided. Later that night Collins with help from his MAXolution stablemates would defeat Sam Tolson to win the Pacific Championship – a championship that would be shared between WCCW, OWF and Japan: Legacy. Collins would also begin his first reign as WCCW Trios Champion along with Shane Danielson and Curt Lazarus as the three men were named champions by Josh Holloway. Championship success (2018–present) In July 2018, WCCW would be re-branded and would become known as Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW) due to them not being restricted to simply the Western part of Canada. At it's first event Last 2 Fall, Collins would successfully defend his Pacific Championship against Sam Tolson in a rematch once again with help from both Danielson and Lazarus. During this time the Trios Championships would be quietly retired in favor of them becoming Tag Team Championships and Collins' reign was thus voided and that just Danielson and Lazarus were recognized as champions. A week later the controversial ending to the match would be addressed by Daniel Riley and he would strip Collins of the Pacific Championship as well as deactivating the championship in favor of the new CCW North American Championship. Riley would reveal that instead of handing the title to Collins he would have to earn it in a 7 person Elimination style match with the other competitors being revealed on Twitter as Bethany Driver, Andrei Sokolova, Issak Otto, Carlos Cruz and Smoke. Collins would make it to the final two in the match ultimately losing to Bethany Driver, this would turn out to be his last match in CCW as he would sign full-time contracts with Portland Pro and San Francisco Wrestling. Despite Collins having left CCW, Danielson and Lazarus would remain contracted with them and would compete there as a tag team due to their status as CCW Tag Team Champions. Once Collins signed with SFW, he re-ignited his rivalry with Sam Tolson from when both were in CCW. It all started when Collins, Danielson and Lazarus all made fun of Tolson backstage only for Collins to be on the receiving end of a slap. Later that night Collins would interfere in Tolson's match with Caroline Clarke costing her the match. Afterwards, Tolson demanded that she face Collins one on one, Simon McMallan would sanction the match and would add a twist to it with the winner of the match being the last entrant in the SFW Gauntlet match for the SFW Championship that will take place at SFW #4. At SFW #2, Tolson would defeat Collins by disqualification as both Danielson and Lazarus got involved in the match as all three began attacking Tolson, only to be scared off by Polly McPherson and Selina Metzger. At SFW #3, Danielson and Lazarus would fail to win the SFW Tag Team Championships as it would come down to them and the team of Polly McPherson and Selina Metzger whom would be victorious. At SFW #4, Collins entered the Gauntlet match as the first entrant against Koro, while Lazarus entered the match as the twenty-first entrant and Danielson entered as the twenty-eighth entrant. The trio would proceed to dominate the match, before both Danielson and Lazarus would be eliminated by Ryan Henderson. Collins would make it to the final four before being eliminated. Championships and accomplishments Canadian Championship Wrestling *CCW Pacific Championship (1 time) – Collins *CCW Television Championship (1 time) – Collins *CCW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – Danielson and Lazarus *CCW Trios Championship (1 time) – Collins, Danielson & Lazarus